Teach Me!
by Maple.Berry
Summary: Summary: Rin kagamine is going to attend an exam for magic user.But...what if she found a rival which is really hard to beat. Could it be that they become friends?OR maybe love will bloom between them? LenxRin :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello :D this is my first story in FanFiction...

Soooooo...i hope you like it *ignore my failing grammar,please T_T*

I don't own VOCALOID. Because...i just can't...

* * *

Rin Megurine wake up just like the usual a bath,clothing,eat breakfast and blah..blah..blah just like any other day. But tomorrow's going to be different because she's going to have a people...An exam for those who have an unusual skill like using magic,summoning animals,making potions,using a giant sword and many Rin megurine's just like those people.

"Rin! Breakfast is ready".

"Okay mom! Wait a sec" Rin said to her mom.

Rin Megurine walk down to the kitchen and greets by her nagging sister. has blond hair just like rin but her hair is longer.

"Ne,Rin don't forget what i've told to you since 2 months ago"Lily said to her sister while pointing her finger to her blond sister."This exam's going to be hard you know!...You don't know that the other's also have a baddass skill! And also there's a boy from the Kagamine family which is going to be your rival in this exam too!"Her voice's getting a little louder which makes rin a little annoyed.

"Rin,Lily come on..eat you breakfast" Rin's mother give the food to both of her daughter.

Her mother has pink and long hair and blue ,she has a very caring sometimes she can become a very different person too. The one that can't discribe with words.

"Bye mom!"Said them in unison

"Bye bye kids~" Said their mother

.

.

.

*At school*

"Rrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnyyyyy-"A girl with teal hair tied into pigtails run towards her and hug her tightly.

"Miku...can..t...breath".

"Oops! Sorry Rinny-kins! Ehehehehe..."said Miku while scratching her head.

"Whatever,Miku...i'm not angry"

"Yohohoooo~ this is the rin i know ;D. Innocent,sweet,delicate,fragile and-"

"Shut up,miku..."said rin covering the teal girl's mouth.

"And people call you miss number one!" Said miku,making an Idiotic face .

Rin's face turned red a bit.

she started to walk away from miku until Rin randomly bump into someone.

"uwaah!Sorry it's my bad!".Rin said as she collect the paper that just fell down.

"Be careful next time..." said the person

After collecting the paper. She look up and see the person that she was randomly bump to. And it's a boy. He has blond hair tied into a small ponytail, azure eyes. And his face is

Emotionless.

"Watch your steps next time lady..." he said as he walk away

"...Baka..."

The word that he just said suddenly makes rin's feeling is in rage.'did he just call me...baka?'.It took 5 seconds for rin to think about what the boy just said to her.

'What the hell?' rin thought. She turned her head and found the boy's gone...nowhere(?).

There's an awkward silence for about 10 seconds until miku break the awkward silence.

"wow..."Miku's mouth made a big O "**THAT WAS AN EPIC 30 SECONDS OF AN EPIC SCENES I'VE EVER SEEN!"**.Miku ran towards Rin and held her hands "I've **never** seen you bump into random handsome boy,rinny-kins!".Said the teal head."Because you ussually bum into random pervert boy...i think?"she whisper to herself.

Her aura change in a eyes looks really bright, It's like her eye's is showing a lots of stars shine in her eyes.

"..."

"Miku...since the first time i met you.I've been thinking..."

"What is it Rinny-kins~~"

"I think you just lost your brain..."

"...eh?"

"Class...we have a new student" Our teacher...Kiyoteru Hiyama said.

The class starts to talk about "Oooohh! I wonder! Is he a boy or a girl?Kyaaaahhh~~".

'_Stupid,crazy girls'._Rin mumbled.

"Hey...rinny-kins ! what do you think about the new student? Is it a girl or a boy" her teal friend ask her

"...no idea"

"Well..."miku started to speak"i wish it's a it'll be much better if she's kind and'll always give me lots of leeks"she said.

"Whatever ,miku"

"Let's welcome the new student...come in ,please kagamine san"

When the door's open, i can hear the girl's squeal and saying :

"kyaah!he's so cute!".

"I wonder if he's be my boyfriend!"

"He is soooo adorable!"

'blah blah blah...just how how cool is he,anyway?'

"Please introduce yourself" The teacher's said to him.

"I'm Len Kagamine...it's nice to meet you"

.

.

.

'wait a minute...i remember this voice. The one that just call me baka this morning'. rin turned her head and see the boy...

'IT'S HIM!" she screamed in her head.

"Any questions you want to ask to Kagamine-san,anyone...?"

"Can I sit now,teacher?" Kagamine said to the teacher while the class is screaming "Pick me! I WANT TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!".

"Don't you want to wait for a while? Lots of people wants to ask you?"

"No.".He replied it class's become one's letting out a single word.

"...Okay then..."the teacher said...his expressions turn into a terror after looking at his new students act like that."You can sit beside Megurine-san."

'WHAT?WHY ME?'

"Megurine-san,please raise your hand" . Teacher said.

"SIR!" .rin raised my hand."Can he sit next to any other students?I resist him to sit next to me.".

"no.".

'Damn you, stupid teacher!'

"Err...can I sit next to Miku,sir?" . 'Pleeaasssee! Make it happen D:'

"No." He said to me."You, Rin Megurine is going to be in the detention class if you don't want to be sit next to I don't care even if you always get the highest score in this school...Do I make myself clear?..."

It took her 5 seconds to decide which one to choose 'Detention,Kagamine,dentention,kagamine,detention,...Gah! okay !i've decided'

"Okay...Kagamine is going to sit next to me..Sir."

Kiyoteru's expression's turn into a bright one.'Stupid 're gonna pay for this next time!'.I grumbled inside of my heart.

"Oh..you're the girl that bumped into me this morning,right?" he smirks at me

"Yeah...so?"

"You're so...stupid"

DANG!

"you're gonna pay for calling me stupid...you SHOTA!" I shout him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**DONE! ** How is it? Suck? I think yeah...

Anyway please review and tell me what do you think about the story.*I'll be happy to get reviews :D*

Note: Review please... :D

KTHXBAI ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for my failing grammar ;_;**

**I am sorry for my bad english... ;_;**

**Enflish isn't my mmother languange anyway *Cries in the middle of the room***

* * *

"_you're gonna pay for calling me stupid...you SHOTA!" I shout him._

* * *

_ ._

_ ._

"Hi rinny-kins ! are you alright?" her teal head friend ask in a worried tone."you look...pale and...angry,rinny poo~"

Rin Megurine groaned and ignore the tealette

'I am going to make him kneel down in front of me and begging for my forgiveness...heheheheh.' she whispered in her her smiles turn into a psycho one . The one that looks like a butcher's ready to chop a chicken in a moment.

"oh!"the tealette said."Is it because kagamine got higher score than you in the history class?"

"Shut it,miku. I'm tired seeing him keep on teasing me and saying 'oh...miss number one is now turns into miss number two~' ."Rin said using a fake voice just like kagamine.

"Oh..there,there rinny-poo~" Miku said as she pat rin's head."Don't worry about the kagamine! You can still beat him... in the other time!"She said, trying to cheer rin up.

"...thanks miku. You're sometimes stupid...but you can act like a mother sometimes"Rin said.

"ehehehehe~~"the tealette grin.

.

.

.

* * *

"well..let's go to bell's going to ring in no time" rin said after ate her bento with miku at the school's roof.

"Aye aye,captain!" miku said.

*At rin's house after school*

"Hey rin..what's wrong? You looks like you just got beaten by an elephant" Liliy,her big sister said. She brought rin some orange to eat in their livingroom.

"I'm tired of that person..."Rin said banging her head over the table...over and over.

"Stop banging your head on the wall rin. You look stupid you kn-"

"Stop calling me stupid,PLEASE!" rin said.

"..."

There was an awkward silence between Lily and Rin

"Hey...rinny."Lily started to talk."Do you have problems at school..." lily ask to her.

"About boys...maybe?"

The question lily ask just hit the spot. Now rin's head is up and her face looks reeaaallly annoyed.

"That Kagamine boy is going to pay..."Rin said angrily

"Oh...it's about bo-Wait!... What did you say?"

"It's kagamine!He got higher score in every subject and now people starts to call him mister Perfect! And every time he passed a group of girls they starts to squeal like a crazy fan girl and just now people starts to call me miss number two just because i always get the second best score in ...well every subject! Even in PE and music class!Damn that kagamine! I'm going to ki-"

"Rin...sheeshh stop screaming like that. My ears still work,you know"She said covering her sister's mouth which is just raged like a dragon."How's his appearrance?".She asked her in a serious tone.

"Well...he's blonde,he has blue eyes and his hair's tied into ponytail"Rin said"Oh! And he looks shota too!"rin added.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"What is it,lily?.Stop staring me like that!"Rin said to her sister.

"Well..."lily started."It looks like you just found one new rival for the Magic Exam,rin..."

"..." rin shot her sister with a confused look. 'what the heck's that mean?' she mumbled.

"You remember what I just said to you this morning,right?"

"No" rin said with a confident look.

Lily's facepalming herself 'why do i have a sister like her?'

"Well...you know,rin.I bet his name's Len Kagamine...right?" Lily asked.

"Yup...so?"

"Len Kagamine is...well he does looks perfect,smart,good in PE...and many ,he came from a wealthy family and I heard a rumour saying his IQ score is about...160,maybe?."Lily said trying to remember the information about the kagamine guy."and yet he has a handome face and..."Lily stop her talk and continue "Yes,rin...You're gonna be lose from him in this exam.. and maybe you'll just become number two just like what your friends called you..."

"..."There's no word come from rin's feel really shock after hearing what her sister just said to feels like her world is going to be turn upside down in the exam test. Yet she has to become rival with the kagamine...which is people called him

Perfect.

Now, the only thing rin can do is try as hard as she can and pray that kagamine is going to be die because miku shot him with leek bazooka and then her rival will get she'll live happily ever after...

.

.

.

But that's impossible...

Rin shook her head from those that lily tries to cheer her up so that rin won't feel anything bad towards the kagamine.

"Hey,rin..don't forget..there's going to be an announcement about the magic exam 'kay?"Lily said

"O-okay"

"You have to go to the tower near your school at 9 't forget!"

"Yes,ma'am . 9 am. Got it."

* * *

*Next Day*

Today's the announcement about the beginning of the magic Rin kagamine is now feel a little because of the test...but about the ...

'_What if kagamine-san really does going to be in magical exam...'_

'_What if ...i become number two again just because kagamine-san is in this exam to?'_

'_What if...i use miku's leeks or maybe ask miku to fire those leeks right at his mouth'_

'_What if...ASDFGHJKLPOIUEACSRYFNHS'_

Rin groaned after thinking of those stupid things...

But...

.

.

.

She didn't realize that she is standing in the middle of road

**Rin's POV**

'_I think i'm going to lose my brain just like miku...heh' I thought inside my head._

"WATCH OUT!"

I see people's waving to expression looks terrified. And they mouthing me something like...

_Watch out?_

I turn my head and see

There's a truck coming ...

I feels like I can't move my that mean i'm going to die?...

.

.

Suddenly, I feel someone's weight over me

_Does that mean God won't let me die for now?_

I open my eyes and see the one who just saved me hug me really tight let go of now I can see his face...his hair's blond...But I still can't see his eyes,It's cover by his hair

"Idiot! Are you seriously wanna dead?"

"...Kagamine-san?...".I look up to his expression's really scary.'What the heck?How can i meet him in this kind of place?'I thought.

"Here..I'll give you a piggyback.."He said as he kneel down.

"No."I respond quickly.

'I heard him making a sound like 'Tch' and he suddenly he took my hand and said "You're going to the tower too right?"

"Um..yea-Wait how do you know it?"

"I'm going to the tower too,stupid!"

"STOP CALLING ME STUPID!"

"Yeah...yeah... whatever"He said and he hold my hand tighter

* * *

**A/N :**

**Done! Yess! #Shot!#**

**I reaaallly like this cold len..dunno i just like it...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anyway,don't forget to review :D**

**Bacause review makes me update faster !(?)**

**You don't know what i've plan for the next chapter *laugh evilly***

**Okay,that's all...i think?**

***Thanks for the reviewer...I really appreciate it XD***

**Note:Don't forget to review~ :DDD *sorry for my bad english and grammar ;_;**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow..."

That is the first thing Rin said when she arrived In front of the .There are lots of people stand there.

.

.

Not that many...

.

.

.

There's probably thirteen or fourteen people caught in Rin's there;s someone that look like a boy version of has the same teal hair but his hair's shorter and boyish.

"Wow...a lots of people ,kagamine-san?"Rin there's no answer...

When she turn her head to the side where the kagamine stand.

And she found nothing.'Wow he's gone now...how fast did he run just now'Rin thought.

'Time to socialize with the others!And maybe I can get friends!'She thought happily.

Suddenly,Rin see a girl that looks like she tries to find walk toward her though she get a bad feeling as she walk approaching girl has long silver hair and it reach her feet.

Whe rin patted her shoulder,she can feel the aura of the girl turns Rin force herself to ...well at least say "Hi!..it's nice to meet you" or maybe a much better word.

"Umm...Hi ?"Rin said forcing to smile.

Rin can feel her aura gets darker and more when the girl turn her body her face doesn't show any anger expression,but the opposite. Her face's showing a sweet smile and probably can melt any boy's heart.

"..."

"Is there anything I can help?..."she said in a sweet voice.

"I..I-My name is Rin Megurine!It's nice to meet you!Oh! And what's your name?An-"

The girl giggled after she saw how Rin introduce it makes rin blushed really red.

"Oh...it's nice to meet you name is Tei Sukone..."She said still smiling.

"Wa...Waaa-It's a beautiful name ! I really like your name!"

"Thank you very much..."Tei said."Well...i have to go,then.I have to find !".

"Eh?But we-"

"We can talk in other I hope we can meet again in another time"Tei said and leaving Rin.

.

.

'Well...that was a short conversation'Rin thought.'Well ! time to get more friends!'Rin screamed in her head as she punch her fist in the air.

"Everyone... Can i get your attention fo a moment?"

Suddenly the crowd turns into it looks like the person that just talk is the persone that'd announce the exam has purple hair tied in to ponytail and wearing a samurai-like clothes and moreover...he looks girly.

"Well..I'm going to announce about the exam is going to be divided into two."He stopped "First,you must do the written only eight people can go to the next exam where you have to get the magic crystal ...do your best then!"He said .

"Oh..and the first exam's going to be start now...I'll give you the things that you need for the written exam too"he added.

'...eight people...?'

'Only EIGHT people can go to the next exam?'

'WTF...?How can i get into those eight people'Rin screamed inside her extremely unbelievable.

"Hi there!"

Rin turned her head and see the teal boy that she saw a moment ago.

"Let's do our best in this test !"he said,grinning.

"And bye the way..my name's Mikuo!Nice to meet 'ya!"he added

"Umm...nice to meet you to...I think?"

"Oi...Don't get too close to her...she's stupid"

'I know it...Damn you always try to ruin my day."Rin grumbled.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

After Len talked.I can see that Mikuo...I think that's his name? His aura turns 's like he has a passion to beat kagamine-san.I don't really know about it anyway...

"Oh...It's you,Len"Mikuo said.

"Yup...so?Do you wanna try to beat me again just like in that contest"Kagamine said."And...don't get too close to her or you'll become much more stupid just like her"He smirked.

" because you can summon her doesn't mean you can win on everything easily"Mikuo said and I can feel anger in his voice.

"Hey...you 't you going to do the written test too?"The purple haired man said suddenly said thet to us.

'Crap! I forgot!' I run inside the tower and leave the two of them behind.

*After The Exam*

Exam:Done

Feeling:Extremely scared

Today's words: I wanna dieeeeeee! DDDDX

'Okay...not ..YES I'M SCARED' I screamed in my head.

But...Some people doesn't look really like...

Kagamine...he seems to be still just like him

Tei,She seems a little serious but..I think she just keep on staring kagamine for some reason and her face's blushing.

Mikuo...He's eating leeks

.

.

.

Wait...Leeks? Wow..he's just like miku for some unknown reason (?)

And there's a red haired girl..she is reading book now.

I think I'm the only one that looks really nervous (?)

"Okay everyone..I'm going to announce those who's going to the next exam test."

The crowd turns their attention to the purple haired man."I'll start it from rank I call must go in front of the crowd."He said.

"Gumiya on the eighth place,Gumi on seventh place ,Iroha on sixth place,Mizki on fifth place,Tei on the forth place."He stopped

'I'm going to faint if I cant go to the 2nd exam test' I said to myself as I pray that'd be a miracle letting me to go to the next exam test.

"And on the third place... Mikuo."He stopped it makes me much more nervous...

I think I'm going to faint in a moment...

"Second place...Rin and the first place is Len...Okay,eight of you come to the front."

.

.

.

'What..?' My eyes widened and my lips turn into smile.

'I PASS THE EXAM! I PASS THE EXAM!YESS!' I screamed and then i go to the front as the purple haired man told us.

"The eight of you will start the exam in the next three days."

"Okay,sir!"We said in unison...except Kagamine-san...

* * *

"Okay..I'll check your skill list first."He said."Gumiya..your skills are using giant sword and any other heavy weapon is that correct?"

''Ya' right 'bout it Sir!"Gumiya said

"Gumi,your skills are making any kind of potions and creating robots..Is that correct?"

"Aye,Ayeeee,Sir!"

"Next...Iroha."The man said

"Here,sir!"

"Your skills are transforming into animals,taming animals and turn person into animals?"

"Yes,sir."

"Then...Mizki, Your skills are Mind reading,seeing the future,telepathy and you can make someone's feeling turns into happy,mad,in love,angry,and sad if you want too...Correct?"

"Yes..It is correct,sir"

''After that...mmhm.." He said,mumbling."Tei Sukone?"

"Here,sir.."Tei said.

"Your skills are using butcher's knife and...dopleganger ?"

"True,sir"

"Okay...Next Mikuo. Your skills are pheromone,using heavy weapon,and seeing future,correct?"

"Yup,sir!"

"Right...And Rin?"

"Here,sir "I said

"Your skills are healing and using ice and fire as your major skills...Is that correct?

"Yes,sir''

"The last one's... skills are summoning chimera,using heavy weapon and pheromone...Is that correct?"

Kagamine just nod his head.'Geez...How expensive does his voice cost?He didn't even answer the purple head man' I thought,sighing.

"Okay...since you have known each other's skills...you may go home you can get to know with each other or...well anything else you want to do."He said"Oh ...and I gotta go.I have to see my ~~!"He added and the he suddenly gone in a blink of an eye

* * *

'Well...I guess I gotta go home now...'I thought

''Oi...stupid where do you think you're going?"It's Kagamine's voice. Didn't he know that i have a name?

"I HAVE A NAME,KAGAMINE!" I shouted him,pouting.

Suddenly my tummy's making a sound.I realized that I haven't ate this morning...and now it's 4 pm

And i haven't...eat.

I heard a giggle voice and it came from

.

.

that Kagamine

I blushed and my face become redder than before.'Stupid kagamine...'

"why don't you tell me that you're hungry,stupid!"He giggling

"he?" I shot him with a confused look.' Well maybe that's because he just pass the exam...So he's in a good mood.'I thought

.

.

.

'Meh why would I care about him anyway' I thought in my head.

"Come on...let's go to a cafe,idiot"He said as he took my hand once again just like this morning.

'sheesh..i don'tknow what to 's mood is always change...He's really weird.'I thought and we go to the cafe that he just said to me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

While Rin and Len go to the downtown...

.

.

.

They don't know that they were being followed by someone.

* * *

**A/N;**

**I'm Alive... *SHOT***

**Anyway...because the introduction is done.. now I can make much more RinxLen in the next chapters XDDDD**

**And...**

**Can you guess who the purple haired man is? And,**

**Who followed them?**

**And I hace a plan...i wan to make a oneshoot called Angel's Kiss (RinxLen).Do you think i should make and publish it...or not?**

**You can tell me about it in the review (^_^)**

**Anyway...don't forget to review~~~ XD**

**Thats all...Bye ~**


	4. Chapter 4

*Somewhere downtown at a Cafe*

"Waaaaaaiiii~~..."Rin eyes are locked to the menu at the cafe. The Cafe's name is VocaloCafe. Let's continue the story then. Rin's eyes are locked to the 'Orange Pack '. It has all the cakes and drinks,all with orange like Orange smoothies,orange juice,orange cake,plain orange and they'll even give an orange moreover...they discount the price from 2,000 yen to 1,499 yen.

"Uh-oh! Miss waiter!"Rin said eagerly.

"Yes,Is there anything you want to order,miss?" said the waiter.

"I want one orange pack,please."

"Okay..."Said the writer as she wrote down rin's order."And what about your...boyfriend,miss?"

Suddenly,Len who is just drinking is now coughing really hard.

"I'm sorry ...But you get it all wrong."Len said,smiling. But his voice is deep and probably making the waiter a little scared."If you said that once again..."Len stopped.

"I am going to make you kicked out from your job in this cafe"Len said,still smiling.

"..."

"E-eto...Kagamine-san don't you think..you said too much?"rin said.

"O-okay!W-w-well...I'll be back again and get your order then,miss!"Said the waiter."A-a-and y-y-y-you can call me a-again if you w-want to or-order,sir!"After that the waiter ran away to the kitchen fastly.

"...Oi...you don't have to be rude to that waiter!You're so mean you know that,kagamine-san!"Rin said,feeling slight angry.

"Tch...it's none of your bussiness..."He said ,rolling his eyes

'stupid kagamine.' Rin thought in her heart.

.

.

.

While waiting,Rin sees someone that she recoginized as

.

.

.

Tei...

Yes...she just met her this see her staring at sat on the Opposite of their table and rin just realized it.'why don't i ask her to sit together?'rin thinking about it for four seconds, she decided to ask Tei to sit together.

"Hi,Tei-chan!"Rin said,smiling.

Tei's eyes is now looking on Rin's stared at rin for three seconds and then she smile.

"Oh...Hi, what a coincidence that we meet here."Tei said in a sweet voice.

"Umm..Would you like to sit together over there with kagamine-san,too?"Rin said as she pointing her finger to the place where her and len sit.

Rin sees that Tei's aura turns bright when rin asked her to sit together..which mean she can sit Next to** LEN.**And it's the **Happiest **thing that happens in Tei's life. she is 19 and **LEN** is 16. Yet,Tei doesn't care about the age difference anyway.

"Ano...Tei-chan?Are you there?"Rin said,feeling a little worried about her maniac smile that she put on her that,it turns into her usual smile again.

"Yes!I'd be happy to!"Tei said feeling very eager even though she tries to control herself.

"Well...come on then!" Rin said as she took Tei's right hand and take her to where she and Len sit.

"Oi! Kagamine-san!"Rin said...snapping him from something unknown to her.

"You know her,right?It's Tei-chan from the exam this morning!"Rin said happily.

Len's eyes widened when he saw Tei right in front of his eyes turned it looks like Len hated this and he never wanted to meet Tei in the first ,He have met Tei since three years ago. Len hates everything about Tei until now because she's always bugging him anywhere, everytime and It makes him sick with those things.

In the other side...Tei just smile and her face turned red since they approach their seats.

"Please take a seat Tei-chan!"Rin said in a happy tone.

Tei only nodded and take her seat next to her **ONE **and **ONLY.**

* * *

After the long silence,suddenly the waiter that came some minutes ago came to give Rin's order.

"One orange pack,coming~"Said the waiter happily

"YES! FINALLY!"Rin eyes shine like a star and she looks really eager when she sees all the food and drinks on the table.

In the other side, Tei's eyes are locked to Len's ...she realized that Len is showing a warm smile when he see Rin is eating happily without knowing what the other she is now only care about the food since it's all about orange.

Len never smile before..He always acted cold toward everyone and **Her.**

'Oi..don't eat all of it in the same time,stupid"Len said to Rin who is still munching her cake and drinking her orange juice in the same time.

"What's your problem,kagamine?"Rin said,feeling a little irritated."I pay it by myself! So don't tell me what to do!"Rin puffed her cheeks.

"Heh..."Len said as he rolled his eyes to the other side.

* * *

"Thank you for the food!"Rin said after she finished it all in only half an hour.

"You really are a pig..."Len said,smirking.

"Blah! like I care about it!" Rin replied.

Tei,who is observing the two of them talking, is now feeling slight jealousy towards Rin.

"Come on...It's dark already."Len said as he took one of Rin's hand forcefully.

"Wa-Wait! What about Tei-chan?"

Len ignore Rin's question and leaving Tei all alone on her seats.

"And I haven't pay the bills,you know?"Rin said trying to make Len let go of her hand.

But still...he ignored didn't want T ei to hurt people again just like what she did three years ago.

But..Len don't know that Tei's actually going to follow him until the end of her life.

"you're mine..you're mine forever' she said in a deep tone."You'll be mine forever.**THE ONE AND ONLY**"

Then...tei Got out from the cafe and her usual sweet smile is now replaced with a psychotic one as Tei mumble the same thing just like inside the cafe.

* * *

*Somewhere on a streets*

"Hey! Kagamine! Stop holding my hand tightly!"Rin said,panting."It hurts,idiot!"Rin added.

Len stopped running and let go Rin's feels a weird aura around aura of a high class summoned beast.

Berserker

He knew that it'll be hard to beat the berserker all by himself. He didn't want to risk anyone's life.

"Go"Len said to Rin.

"...What?"

"I SAID GO! NOW!" Len shouted.

"But-"

Before Rin can continue her word she sees a creature jump of nowhere. The beast is really tall and the beast is probably three times taller than her. Rin doesn't know what to do.

The beast's holding a large axe and it has two horns on his ,It has a very terrified look.

"Tch!..."Len said,gritting his teeth."You have the skill to heal people,right?"Len said to Rin

Rin nodded

" Well...We can beat this Berserker together."Len said as he smirk.

* * *

**A/N:**

***STUPID DOCUMENT MANAGER.I can't edit the story (T_T) Anyone knows why i can't edit the story? And...**

**WOOT! Who's the summoner?**

**What exactly Tei's going to do?**

**will rin and len beat it together...or maybe they will get killed by the berserker?**

**And...yes! Thanks for the reviews XD I feel great...again!**

**Note: Don't forget to review,everyone :D .And yeah..maybe I'll publish the 'Angel's kiss'**

**Who knows? Ok then...bye :D**


	5. Chapter 5

''Well...We can beat this berserker together"

"Um...How exactly can we beat the berserker...together?"Rin said...still feeling a little confused."There's only two of us and this berserker is three times taller than me"Rin added.

"Of course...teamwork,stupid!"

Suddenly the beserker is starting to run closer to them.

"Tch...that shit give me no choice"Len said,gritting his teeth . There's something glow from Len left hand and...poof! a katana is now on Len's left hand.

The berserker is pointing its axe to , Len push Rin to the other side and now Len is fighting with something bigger than his size. Len is three times smaller than it,But he has...almost the same strength as the berserker.

Len dodge the berserker's axe and now he's running to the other side of the wall .

"DON'T GET TOO CLOSE TO THE BERSERKER!." Len shouted.

"What am I suppose to do now,kagamine-san?"Rin shouted back.

"Tch..."Len said,still dodging the berserker's attack."Throw the ice shards to the berserker's leg NOW!"

"R-right!"Rin said as she said the spell and cast it to the berserker's now,the berserker can't get away because of Rin's ice shards.

Len in the other side knew that the berserker is focusing on its legs,So he tries to stab the berserker's heart.

But...there's nothing happen.

The berserker know that Len was stabbing his heart when its focus is not to him , The beast is now swaying its axe and targetting Len's shoulder. Len realized that and he dodge its attack as fast as he can.

But,unfortunately the berserker's axe finally can make Len's shoulder bleeding . it makes him hissed in pain. Rin in the other side...is now shock. She tries to heal Len from radius 17 meters . Rin is lucky that Lily thought her about healing from far. Not many people know how to heal from far . If Lily didn't thought her,Len is probably going to be dead in a minute.

Rin cast the spell, it was a pretty long spell to cast and yet she have to focus to the spell and she cast the spell, Len's shoulder is recovered slowly, Rin was also put the charm spell so that he won't be able to kill...though it is only last for fifteen seconds.

While Len's shoulder recover...He learnt something about the berserker...

The berserker's heart is not in it's body...Len knew he won't be able to kill it since it will not be dead except he find the summoner and ask for its heart and stab it.

But it won't happen.

"OI!Throw the biggest ice shards to this beast!THE BIGGEST ONE!"Len said...But still he is followed by the berserker behind trying to target Len's vital body parts.

"But-"

"JUST DO IT! OR WE BOTH ARE GOING TO BE DEAD"Len shouted.

Rin can't say anything. She can only do what Len said. She must trust him... Rin tries to focus and imagining the biggest ice shards to make the berseker stun and passed out for a while...

Though she is probably going to faint because she used too much energy.

"_Kori no Hahen!"_

Rin cast the spell and suddenly ice shards come form sky and it makes the berserker stun and can't move for about a half hour and there's a chance the berserker is going to be pass out...he observed the berserker and there's no movement from it . Len feel that it is safe to run from it, he sees that Rin is panting and her legs are wobbling . Len tought it is probably because she used lots of energy . Rin fell on the ground because she can't stand anymore. Len, in the other side feeling sorry for what happened just now.

* * *

"Oi...are you okay?"Len still put his expressionless face.

"nnn..."Rin's vision is now blur...she can't see everything clearly."It's okay kagamine-san..."Rin said,still panting."I'll...wait until I get my power to stand up... So you don't need to worry me anyway...ehehehehe..."She put a smile to make Len not worry about her . Rin doesn't like it when people are worrying her.

"Idiot."

Len decided to pick rin up with bridal style. He can't see a girl that just used too much of her power...faint.

"Wha-What are you doing kagamine-san !"

"Just shut up..."

"PUT ME DOWN KAGAMINE-SAN! PUT ME DOWN!" Rin struggle. Eventually she hit Len's nose...

"..."

"...Ano...eto..."Rin think this is going to be the worst day in her life."I...I'm...sorry.I didn't-"

"Idiot...if you do that to me again..."Len said."I will show no mercy to you..."

"..."

"Now...where's your house?." Len asked,still feeling a little irritated.

"...It's 3 blocks from here...It's pretty far you know?"

Rin look at Len's nose is still looks like he's thinking about something.

"Whatever...You can rest for a while."Len said.

"Um...can I just walk by myself?"Rin asked

"No. that is final."

Rin can't say felt that Len just invaded her spaces.'Why the heck did he want to take me to home anyway?' Rin 's vision become blur , so she decided to rest for a while . also,Rin felt tired about what just happened.

* * *

"Uhhh...Am I in heaven...?"Rin mumbled.

"Rin!You're ALIVE!"Rin heard where the voice came from. It was Lily' her vision is still blur.

"Oh..God,My daughter is alive."Her mom,Luka hug her.

"Mom..Lily..Since when.."

"What is it,dear?"Luka said in a motherly tone.

"Since when did i fell asleep in this room...?"Rin asked.

"Oh...There was a boy came to our house and said that he found you randomly sleep on the street."Lily said.

"...Oh"Rin she just realized something."...What?I didn't fell asleep on the street!"

"Well..that's what he said"Lily said in a normal tone."Oh! I forgot!He also said that you must go to school if you have feel better."Lily added.

"Oh...Okay then."Rin said,Still confuse.

"Well...I'm going to leave you ok,Rin?Lily?"Luka said.

"Oh...yeah!I have to leave you too.I haven't finish my homework...yet."Lily said.

After that,Lily and Luka Left rin alone and turn off her Lamp.

* * *

-At school-

**Rin's POV**

"Class...we get more new students from now on..."Said the teacher."And there are six new students..."

"Wow...Rin!Did you heard that?"Miku said,eagerly.

"Yes miku...I heard it."

"Woohooo...The more the merrier~~~~"Miku said in a happy tone.

"Yup...you're right miku."I replied.

Kagamine...in the other side...he just he sleep like a 's no sound came from when he awake...I don't know what to say...

"Well...Meet these new students. Gumiya-san,Gumi-san,Mizki-san,Iroha-san,Mikuo-san,and...Tei-san."The teacher said.

"It's nice to meet you all."They said in unison,Smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Wow...that was short...**

**Anyway... berserker is hurting Len's shoulder XD**

**Wow!The six of them are in the same school as len,rin and miku!**

**Do you know what I'm going to do to ...Mizki will make him admit that Len is actually...*Let's save that for later***

**Oh! and I took mizki's appearance just like CUL from MMD *See it if you want to know her appearance*.**

**I randomly lisen to the SHINee songs. I feel like a crazy person right now**

**I'm sorry...Please don't shoot me ;_;**

**Anyway...Don't forget to review and tell me what you think :D**


End file.
